


Videotape, lies, and sex

by goseaward



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ai_kinkmeme prompt <i>Adam/returning video tapes. the details are up to you. Possibly Kris walking in?</i>  Three possible interpretations; #1 and #3 are funny, #2 disturbing, fyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Literal

**Author's Note:**

> To elaborate on the summary: the phrase returning videotapes is apparently used by the main character of American Psycho to refer to the times he's off killing people. Somehow in ontd_ai this turned into a reference to masturbation. I filled this prompt three times: literal #1, Psycho-euphemistic #2, and ontd-euphemistic #3. The first two are 100-word drabbles, the last a ficlet of around 1200 words. #2 includes character death, cannibalism and implied violence; I've put the fills in different chapters so you can skip it if you like.

Kris flopped down next to Adam on the bed. "We need to have a talk."

"About...?"

"I saw what you did yesterday,."

"Go...shopping?" Adam said.

"No. With the videotapes."

"I don't really think that's any of your business."

"It's ridiculous to go out to video stores. There's this thing? Called Netflix? And this amazing invention, DVDs! I don't see why you're--"

"Netflix has a good selection of porn, does it?"

Kris blushed. "Oh, is that--"

"Uh, yeah."

"I mean, there are actually Netflix clones for--"

"Kris, there are some things I don't want to see in high definition."


	2. American Psycho euphemistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only: warnings for character death, cannibalism, implied violence.

He'd been so good on tour. But Matt had come in, all sad-faced and vulnerable, and Adam just couldn't help himself.

At least Matt hadn't been signed. Adam would say he'd gone off to some cabin to think about things. It'd be weeks before they realized he was gone.

But Kris had walked in. The body wasn't recognizable, but Adam was holding a human leg, and he'd left Matt's hat on the coffee table.

"Uh," Kris said.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like dinner? He'd be happy he was first."

Adam smiled. He knew he liked Kris.


	3. ontd_ai euphemistic

Some days, Adam wished he hadn't sublet his old place, if only so he could have somewhere to masturbate.

Kris was a great guy--Adam wouldn't give up rooming with him for the world, and not just because he was decorative. And there was always the shower (which Adam availed himself of liberally). But there was just something about taking your time, grabbing some toys and some porn and the good lube and really making a night out of it.

Adam was buzzed from performing and maybe a bit from the bottle of wine they'd cracked after Allison went to bed, and he was pretty sure he, Kris and Allison were all safe. Feeling good, and maybe a little horny, and--as luck would have it--Kris had gone off with Katy for the night. So he had the porn (helpfully downloaded to his laptop), the good lube, and the toys--cock ring, nipple clamps, small butt plug, and a dildo just in case, though that usually wasn't his thing.

He locked the door, then dragged a chair next to his bed and set his laptop on it. Headphones--the last thing he wanted was either of the Irahetas getting curious and trying to open the door. He kicked off his pajama pants and settled down on the bed. True luxury. He opened up the porn, something with lots of twinks in it, and pinched his nipples while the first guy started lathering up in a shower.

Shower Twink reached down to soap up his hard cock, and Adam gave his own a squeeze. He grabbed the butt plug and the lube, slicked up the plug and pressed it in as Shower Twink started to stroke up and down. The plug was small but longish, and gave Adam's prostate a nice poke whenever he tensed his ass, which he did a few times just for the jolts to his cock and the stars behind his eyes. Nipple clamps next as a blond man joined Shower Twink and pretended to be shocked; Adam didn't tighten the clamps very much, just enough for a little twinge.

On the laptop screen, Blond Twink grabbed Shower Twink and kissed him roughly, their cocks bumping together and sliding in the soapsuds dripping from Shower Twink's chest. Shower Twink started to get into it. His hips moved sinuously while Blond Twink grabbed his ass. Adam poured a little more lube onto his fingers and grasped his cock, tugging up in down in swift tight strokes. He slid his thumb over the head as Blond Twink dropped to his knees and swallowed Shower Twink's cock. Adam spread his legs and pressed on the end of the plug with his free hand.

A third man joined the shower sex--well, it was probably an orgy at this point--and Adam did a double-take; the guy looked a little like Kris, and after so many weeks of being around him all the time, Adam was seeing him everywhere. Kris Twink stepped up behind Shower Twink and rubbed his cock in the cleft of his ass. That was a nice idea, fucking a guy while somebody else sucked him off. Adam pictured it: the drag against the skin of his cock, the heat within, the guy thrusting a little back and forth like he couldn't help it, out of time with Adam's thrusts. It was a nice image. Adam pulled off one of the nipple clamps, breathed through the pain. Kris Twink was rolling a condom on (Adam wasn't sure where it came from) while Shower Twink fucked Blond Twink's mouth. Adam tilted his hips, looking for just the right angle. He had time; he could get off now, wait a bit, and have another go. With a groan, Kris Twink thrust into Shower Twink, whose fingers spasmed lightly in Blond Twink's hair. Yeah, a little rough. Adam brought his left hand up to sink his teeth into the fleshy part near his thumb while he rode his hand, slipping in and out of the tight circle of his fingers.

So close, so close. He was thinking about it, thinking of the little noises the guy would make as his ass was plundered, pinned in place by the extra mouth around his cock. The way he'd come, tightening in waves around Adam's cock, and Adam would pull him back and keep fucking him till the guy was hard again--yeah--with a good long cock like Shower Twink on the screen, bottoming out in Blond Twink's mouth, red lips stretched around his shaft. His head would be leaning back against Adam's shoulder, his throat exposed, just ripe for Adam's lips or teeth. Adam tightened around the plug, breaths going shallow as the spike of pure pleasure went right through his cock. He pressed his extra hand to the head, opened his eyes and--

Kris was standing in the doorway.

Too late. Adam clenched and came with a groan, a rush of tensing-releasing tingling that maybe increased because of Kris's gaze on him. He had to ride the pulses out as his body twitched, overstimulated, and he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Kris. When he opened them again, limp and spent on the bed, Kris wasn't there, and Adam almost thought he'd imagined it. But he hadn't, of course. So much for avoiding sexual feelings about his roommate. Adam ran to the bathroom and washed up, then went downstairs to find him.

He found Kris in the kitchen, making a sandwich. He was bright red and wouldn't meet Adam's eyes.

"So I'm pretty sure I locked that door," Adam said.

Kris was extra careful to spread the mayonnaise to every edge of the slice of bread. "I could hear you. I, you know, I thought something was wrong."

"You can jimmy locked doorknobs. That's good to know."

"I liked scaring the crap out of Daniel."

Adam smiled. "Course you did." Kris still wasn't meeting his eyes. "And Katy...?"

"Had to get back to Arkansas for work. I thought I told you."

"Nope." Those were some neatly-placed slices of ham, but Adam didn't mention it.

"Well, I figured that out."

Adam sighed and rubbed his eyes. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

"So did you want me to sleep in Matt's room tonight?" Kris said.

"If that's what you want." Worse than he'd thought, if Kris was leaving.

"Just for tonight." Kris looked up and met his eyes for the first time, briefly, then went back to his sandwich. "I mean, you seemed busy."

"Ah. Um. Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." Kris smiled and reached for a knife. "I won't come barging in, unless, you know, you want me to."

Adam froze.

"I was just kidding," Kris said. He looked far less embarrassed, maybe--amused? Interesting.

"Yeah. Cool. I'll just...be upstairs."

Kris held up a hand and waved it a little.

Adam climbed back up to his room, the plug a little frisson of excitement with every step. He was pretty sure Kris's last comment had been...permission. Maybe he wouldn't need that porn after all.


End file.
